


Their own little Family

by BiffElderberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: And it was shocking to Dudley to realize he meant it. Harry could stay with him, even if he had a baby. Even if he used his magic. And maybe with time they could repair their relationship and make their own little family.





	Their own little Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> I tried really hard but I couldn't make it Dudley/Harry with the scene I choose to start at, sorry! Hope you enjoy it anyways!!

Dudley Dursley hadn't known what to do when his cousin showed up on his doorstep one dark and stormy night. It had been three years since he had seen Harry last- and Harry certainly looked worse for it. He looked half out of it, eyes barely focusing, shoulders sagging as he leaned against the door frame. Harry slurred some sort of greeting, the alcohol still present on his breath. 

What could Dudley do but let his cousin sleep on the couch? 

Years ago- when he has last seen Harry he thought it was the last of it. They would never see each other again, and a part of Dudley regretted it. As he grew and stepped away from his parents and their life, he realized how much more he regretted it. He didn't have much family - there were his parents of course, and Aunt Marge, but other than that the Dursleys had been a small clan, and Harry seemed the only semi-decent one of the lot. 

The next morning Dudley put on the kettle and called in sick to work. He had more important things to deal with. 

Harry was sitting up, back hunched as he stared at his hands clasped between his knees. He looked up when Dudley set the tea down in front of him.

"Thanks," Harry said softly, "I should probably go-"

"You're welcome to stay," Dudley replied. 

It had taken a fair bit of therapy, some of it court-mandated, to get Dudley to ever open up at about his feelings. Even if it was just an invitation to stay it held so many unspoken words of acceptance, he hoped Harry picked up on.

Harry nodded, glancing at his cousin, before picking up the tea and sipping at it. 

Harry grimaced, setting the tea down.

"Sorry," Dudley mumbled. 

"It's not that, I just haven't been feeling too good," Harry sighed. 

"So are you going to tell me why you showed up on my doorstep last night?" Dudley asked.

"I - I shouldn't have come," Harry sighed, "I just needed- I couldn't go back." 

"Harry, what happened?" Dudley asked. 

Harry picked up his tea again, holding it in shaking hands. 

"I'm pregnant," he said softly, voice breaking at the end. 

"Is that- " Dudley started but cut himself off. He wasn't sure if that was something that ever happened in the wizarding world. But asking if that was _normal_ was not the best course of action.

"I should go," Harry tried to get up again.

"Please stay," Dudley replied, setting his cup down. "You don't have to tell me about it, but you can stay, as long as you like." 

Harry nodded, sitting back down, shoulders releasing some of the tension Harry had always seemed to carry.

And it was shocking to Dudley to realize he meant it. Harry could stay with him, even if he had a baby. Even if he used his magic. And maybe with time they could repair their relationship and make their own little family.


End file.
